Game of Thrones Ascent Wiki Style Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__ This document has been created to assist editors to ensure that all pages have the same format. 'Page Type Formatting' Some pages belong to a Category, and where possible the goal is to have all pages of the same category to have the same format/appearance. Examples of each of these pages can be found here for you to copy and paste and modify as needed. * Create a New Page * Character Page Template * Items Template - These are used for any and everything that has an item card: weapons, armour, boons, consumables, companions, units and adversaries * Adventures Template * Boss Challenge Page Template (this template also applies to Alliance Challenges) 'Wiki-Wide Formatting' These rules should apply to all pages within this Wiki... 'Quest Listings' Some Quests only have one name, whereas others will have two: the name of the Quest and the name of the Quest that is the "parent Quest" for that Quest. When listing Quests in Bullet Points, any Quest that is not a "Parent" Quest needs to be listed as an indented bullet point. eg. Lord Petyr Baelish features in the Quest, To Bend a Knee, which is one part of the parent Quest, Heir to the Iron Throne. Thus this Quest will be listed on his Character Page: * Heir to the Iron Throne ** To Bend a Knee 'Text Format' If you copy text from a Rich Text Editor, Wikia's Visual Editor can retain superfluous code from your orignal transcription. This code can interfere with Wiki Code formatting and thus should be removed from all Wiki pages whenever it is discovered, and replaced with Wiki-code. eg. *Paragraph html code ( ) *Span html code () 'Headings' For the most part, all headings in the Wiki should be Level 3 Headings in Bold. There are a few situations where a heading should be a Level 2 Heading (in Bold), but these are specified on a page template where this is appropriate. 'Character Pages' All Character Pages need to have the same format... 'Page Name' The page should be named as it appears in the game. 'Character Image' Where possible, the image that is used to represent the character in the game should be used for their page. However, this can be difficult for characters that have several images used to represent them. The following should be used as a Guide. Where there are conflicts, the bullet point that precedes another takes priority. : eg. House graphics take precedence to Merchant, Soldier or Smallfolk graphics *If the character has a unique image, that is the image that should be used *If the character has a generic image that is used for them in the game, that image should be used. eg... **Farmer **Merchant **Letters **Soldier *If the character doesn't have a unique image but they belong to one of the Great Houses, they should have an image that is used for their House Faction, with a link in the image to their House's page *If the character belongs to a Category, that image should be used. eg... **Farmer for Smallfolk **Merchant for Merchants **Noble for Nobles **Noble for Knights of the Realm (until we get one for White Cloaks) **Night's Watch for members of the Night's Watch 'Featured In' Quests should be listed under the title, "Featured In". This title should use Heading 3 in Bold. *Quests should then be listed with all Parent Quests in Bullet points **All sub-Quests listed using Indented bullet, under their Parent Quest (see Quest Listings above for details). 'Family' If a character has family members in the game, these should be listed under the heading, "Family". This title should use Heading 2 in Bold. *All Members of a family should be listed using Bullet Points *Wife/Husband of should be listed first *Mother/Father of should be listed second *Where there are multiple children, these should be listed with an indented listing *Daughter/Son of *Brother/Sister of **Again, multiple siblings should be listed in an indented list : Note:'All character names should include their Title. Where a character has more than one title, they should have the first title used for them in the game. :: eg. Prince Joffrey Baratheon rather than King Joffrey Baratheon 'Building Pages Each building page consists of 3 parts. #The Building Banner #Items Produced by the Building #Upgrades Available for the Building *Somebody managed to get pictures of how each upgrade looks in your holding and ideally that would go in the Upgrade Section as a gallery but I haven't been able to get in touch with them to find out more about it. If you have images, feel free to add them. : Template:Building 'Item Pages' All Items need to have their own dedicated page. Each page should have... 'Item Card Template' ... with all data as it appears in the game 'Aquisition' How the item can be Aquired within the game, whether it can be gained as a Quest Reward or if it can be Produced (crafted) in a Building. 'Upgrades' If the item is used as a material to produce another item. 'Quests' Category:Guides and Tutorials Category:Guidelines Category:Policies Category:Editorial Resources Category:Needs Updating